the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bugis MRT Station
Bugis MRT Station (EW12/DT14) is an underground Mass Rapid Transit interchange station on the East West Line and the Downtown Line located at the boundary of Downtown Core and Rochor planning areas, Singapore. Bugis serves Bugis+, Sim Lim Square, Bugis Village, Bugis Junction and many housing retail and food outlets. The station is also nearby to National Library and the Kampong Glam as well as many private educational schools in the area like Nanyang Academy of Fine Arts and LASALLE College of the Arts which also situated nearby. The East West Line portion of Bugis station is located next to Bugis Junction, which has a direct link to the mall. It has almost the same design as the neighbouring Lavender station. The Downtown Line section is built on the site of the demolished The New 7th Storey Hotel, and opened on 22 December 2013. This station served as the northern terminus of the Downtown Line until 27 December 2015, when it was replaced by Bukit Panjang as the second phase of the line opens. As the distance between the platforms is relatively long, it has travelators, the third station after Dhoby Ghaut and Serangoon to have travelators within the paid area. History Bugis MRT Station was originally named Victoria and was renamed to Bugis in 1985. Construction began on 12 December 1985, and was awarded to Nishimatsu-Lum Chang Joint Venture for the construction of both Contract 301A (from City Hall to Bugis/Bugis Station) and 301B (from Bugis to Kallang/Lavender Station).Nishimatsu awarded joint venture for the construction of Bugis and Lavender stations On 18 July 2012, two Chinese workers died after a temporary scaffolding, about high, used for the construction of the new Downtown Line Bugis station subway link roof slab gave way. The incident happened at about 6.50 am. The eight other injured workers who were working on top of the structure, were sent to the nearby Raffles Hospital before rescuers arrived. They had minor injuries and five of them have since been discharged. Of the remaining three workers who were warded, one suffered from abdominal and chest injuries, while another suffered a back injury and the last had a finger injury. Seven of the injured are from Bangladesh while the eighth is from China. The Ministry of Manpower(MOM) has ordered all construction work to stop, while the Building and Construction Authority (BCA) has revoked the construction permit for the site while investigations are underway. MOM said that based on preliminary information gathered, workers were pouring concrete, also known as the casting process, into the formwork when the structure supporting the formwork collapsed. The formwork, located between the new and old sections of the station, was part of the structure being built to form the underground linkway, which is about three to four metres deep. The area affected is localised, measuring about five metres by 10 metres and the entire station is about 7,500 square metres. The Land Transport Authority said the station structure is substantially complete and structurally sound, and that the incident posed no risk to surrounding developments and the public. QR code shopping wall Similar to the shopping wall at Seolleung Station in the Seoul Metropolitan Subway in Seoul, South Korea, this is an interactive media launched on 7 December 2011 by SMRT in partnership with Cold Storage to enhance the commuters' travelling experience. Using a camera phone with QR code reader installed, one can purchase the items displayed on the media by simply flashing their camera phones on the items and the items would be delivered to them upon payment through the various credit cards.Shop for turkey at train stationsVirtual shopping at some SMRT train stations from Dec 7 Bugis, alongside Boon Lay, was the first to have such media installed. Art in Transit Named as "Ephemeral" by Patrick Chua is an artwork attempting to make different experiences of commuters passing by the artwork in their daily journey. References External links * SBS Transit's Bugis MRT station official website * * Bugis to Changi Airport MRT station route guide Category:General articles